


Honeymoon Crashers

by Swim2520



Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [18]
Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520
Summary: Nancy and Ace are on their honeymoon. Naturally, they stumble into a mystery.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Honeymoon Crashers

“Why do these things always happen to us?” Ace asked as he and Nancy crept around the storage room of the hotel they were staying at for their honeymoon. 

Nancy glanced back at her new husband (which was something that she never thought she’d say) and grinned. “You were getting bored in the hotel room.”

“I can think of something that we could do to pass the time.”

As much as Ace complained, Nancy knew that there was no where he would rather be. Their romance had been unique from the very beginning. They fell in love while solving a murder, their minds being the first thing that attracted the other rather than anything physical. From there, it was a whirlwind. After three years of dating and another year and a half engaged, Nancy and Ace had finally tied the knot. As their honeymoon was as unconventional as their initial attraction to each other, they had decided to spend two weeks in England.

The first couple days had been great. They spent most of the time in their honeymoon suite (curtesy of Ryan), doing what all newly married couples do on their honeymoon. On the third day, Nancy insisted that they get out and explore. 

The last thing either of them expected was for someone to wind up dead in the hotel, and considering their luck, Nancy and Ace were also the ones that found the body floating facedown in the pool. 

“Admit it: you were bored in the hotel room.”

“Maybe a little,” Ace muttered to himself, but it was still quiet enough that Nancy heard it all the same. “I’m just not familiar enough with the British legal system to flex the law the way we do at home.”

“I read up on it a little during our flight here.”

“Seriously?”

“I figured with our luck we might have ended up doing just this,” Nancy admitted as she picked open the lock to a storage closet. 

While most guys would find that annoying, Nancy looked back to see her husband standing behind her with a shit-eating grin on his face. “I love you.”

Nancy felt herself flushing at his words. Even after four and a half years of being together, she was still getting used to the ease that he said those three words with such awe and-dare she say it-reverence in his voice. It never failed to bring a smile to her face. 

“I love you too, Ace.”

“Now may I suggest that we hurry our search of this closet? Because, no matter how much I love you, spending all day in a closet with you, is not how I pictured spending our honeymoon,” Ace said as Nancy opened the door.

“Relax. Remember our two-year anniversary?”

“Don’t remind me,” Ace groaned. “I still have bad memories associated with sewers.”

Nancy laughed in response as she fingered the two rings on her left ring finger. In the short time since Nancy had started wearing both rings all day, she had developed a habit of rubbing them whenever she got the chance, almost reminding herself constantly of their presence. And seeing the golden band on Ace’s finger was a sight that she would never tire of. 

“It was fun.”

“I seem to recall a certain someone complaining about the smell of sewers that stuck around even after taking several showers. And it wasn’t me.”

“Ace?”

“Yeah, babe?” He replied, rummaging through a bucket of cleaning supplies. 

“Did you hear that?” 

“No.” 

Even though Ace had not heard any sound, he trusted his wife completely and knew that she probably had heard something, which meant that it was time for them to leave. If they got caught, they could easily pretend to be a newly married couple that wondered around the hotel and got a little _sidetracked_. It wasn’t the first time they had done that after all. 

“Time to get out of here?”

“Definitely. Found nothing to support my theories about why she was killed,” Nancy replied in Ace’s ear as he glanced outside the storage room. 

“So that means we need to go back to the room, right?”

“Yep.”

“Think we can take a little detour?”

“Of course. It is our honeymoon after all,” Nancy said. 

Once he had ensured that the coast was clear, Ace grabbed his wife’s hand and ran out of the storage room, opening the door as quietly as possible. They slowed down once they reached the main area of the hotel-just enough to not tip anyone off to where they had just come from. 

“I’ll get out the computer and hack into our victim’s financials to see if she was up to anything else,” Ace said, knowing _exactly_ what kind of reaction that would get out of his wife. 

“You are playing with fire.”

“Good thing I happen to be very practiced at playing with fire.”


End file.
